Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical user interface in applications such as operating systems and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create documents and/or projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate graphical objects on a computer display. The graphical objects are often represented as icons and the user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto an icon (i.e. graphically overlapping the icon) on the graphical user interface. By depressing a mouse button, the application such as the operating system desktop selects the icon and if the user maintains the mouse button in a depressed state, the user can drag the icon across the graphical user interface. By releasing the mouse button, the icon is placed on the graphical user interface at the current position of the mouse pointer.
Using graphical user interface technology, users can create and update documents (i.e., web pages, brochures, etc) and/or projects (i.e., a repository of notes, presentations, project timelines, organization charts, calendars, event planning, discussion threads, etc) by dragging and dropping graphical objects (i.e., text, text boxes, images, task lists, etc) into the document and/or project. A user can associate different objects (such as an image and a text box) with each other by performing an action (such as a mouse click, dragging and dropping one object over another object, etc) in order to link the two objects together. For example, a caption (i.e., a text box) can be associated with an image (i.e., a photograph) such that whenever the image is moved, the caption moves also with respect to the image. A user can also associate an object (such as a task list) to a project (such as a calendar). This association links the task list to the calendar so that any user viewing the calendar would have access also to the task list. A user can associate tasks within the task list with a date on the calendar on which those tasks are due to be completed. Thus, the task list and the calendar are integrated together to benefit users by presenting related information together.